


The Deliverer

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: (no those two tags aren't supposed to look good together), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Isekai, Magic Cock, Monster Girls, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: "The Deliverer is expected to give of himself to save Algos.  In any capacity."He would learn, quickly, what that meant.





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes fluttered in the dim light and he groaned, covering them with a hand. His entire body felt sore; the last thing he remembered was being in his home, and then...

An inky blackness and a young woman. She said something about preparing him, binding him with tendrils from the dark, stripping him bare, and probing his body. He resisted and struggled, even as they penetrated him from both ends, pumping him full of something thick and heavy, his belly filling, then stretching, then distending. All the while she watched him, bobbing in the void, pressing into his body to lean in as tentacles worked his length somewhere beneath him, and whisper:

"Don't act like you didn't want this."

He came, body shuddering and heaving, ashamed not that it happened, but that she was right. But... preparing him for what?

"Oh, you're awake!" A melodic, feminine voice.

He opened his eyes, finding himself lying upon a bed in a lavishly-decorated room, marble walls and white decor with blue and green accents. Standing beside the bed was a slender young woman with wavy blonde hair and deep green eyes, dressed in a simple backless white dress, smiling reverently. She bowed deeply. "Welcome to our world, Deliverer."

Unsure of what to do, he fell back on his traditional habit of falling very quiet and hoping the problem went away on its own. This did not work, forcing him to actually engage her. "Deliverer?"

"'The Deliverer shall come from another world,'" she recited, "'bringing the eclipse, his blessings descending upon the land, returning Algos to its glory.' So it is written."

"Is that a prophecy of some sort?"

"It is." Her cheeks began to flush.

Okay, he thought, let's work our way through this one part at a time. At the very least it would be a distraction. "Algos is... this planet?"

"Yes."

Good, that's a start. "There was an eclipse recently. Do they happen often?"

"Not at all! Astronomers predicted that the next one would have happened months from now, and at night at that!"

So magic is probably at work, he thought.

"It's a force of life that counters entropy, able to reverse the decline and corruption of magic in our world. Legend says that the Deliverer's body is overflowing with it." By now the color in her cheeks had spread to her chest.

Gears turned in his head. "Orgone?"

Her expression brightened. "So you know of it!"

He declined to explain to her that this was psuedoscience where he came from. "So how does it work?"

She fidgeted, pressing her thighs together. "His - that is, your - presence has a euphoric effect, especially on those sensitive to magic and corrupted." By now she was gripping the front of her skirt, making a visible effort to remain calm. "I-in addition, your emissions have rejuvenative properties, reacting strongly to the world and the beings on it." The young woman by his bedside licked her lips, growing more flustered by the second. "I should-" She swallowed on a dry throat. "I should mention, Deliverer, that I am an accomplished caster, and so would... I would be..." Her eyes drifted downward along his body before meeting his again with an expression of barely suppressed desire. "May I avail myself of you, Deliverer?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Thank you." Grabbing the bedsheet with both hands she stripped it off, exposing his naked body. As he recoiled she clambered onto the bed, licking the palm of one hand before grasping his length and working it furiously. He tried to reach for her to push her away but despite being preoccupied and working one-handed she proved surprisingly adept, fending him off as he was brought to full erection. Opening her mouth she descended upon it, and he shuddered at the sudden warmth and slickness of her mouth as she she engulfed it. Her head bobbed, tongue running along his length and flicking across his head, driven by a desperate need to get him off as quickly as possible. Despite his resistance he felt it welling up inside of him, cock twitching before his load spilled into her waiting mouth. His legs went weak as he came, again and again, relief and release washing over him, but with it the realization that this was all _wrong_ , that it was too much and too long; six spurts, then ten, then fifteen, the young woman swallowing mouthfuls multiple times during the ordeal.

As his length twitched and finally ran dry the young woman straightened up, tongue flicking across her lips. She ran a finger across her chin and up to her mouth, licking the last bits of come off her digit before sighing contentedly. "I feel much better now." She looked at him, eyes widening as if noticing him for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is Hannah."

This is isekai, he thought. I'm an ordinary person who was transported to a magical world where I have a special power, and to top it all off it's a magic dick.

I am going to kill the woman who did this to me.

In an attempt to get some space between them and time alone to think, he asked Hannah if there wasn't a set of clothes somewhere he could wear. Responding that she would check, she departed, leaving him to contemplate recent events.

Based on what she said and how she literally pounced on his dick, there was a fairly good chance that more people would be driven to come-thirsty lust by his presence, which was... a problem if he was trying to get anything done. It certainly wasn't a problem for his biology, as not even two minutes later he noticed he had recovered fully from ejaculating about a pint or so. He wondered if it wasn't his entire body that had these properties, and if so, he hoped that there weren't more... carnivorous types about.

Of course a distraction was only a distraction if you were trying to accomplish something, which he wasn't, not yet. He'd have to ask someone about that.

After a bit of waiting Hannah returned, carrying shoes and a stack of clothing with a metal flask resting atop it. "I believe this may fit you," she said, setting them down at the foot of the bed before stepping back, smiling politely.

"Thank you," he replied, waiting patiently for her to leave and give her some privacy. She didn't. "I... need to change."

She nodded, gesturing to the pile of clothes. "There you are."

He sighed, pulling off the sheet, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and standing. Presumably nudity was not the taboo it was back home, though considering what she did, there probably weren't many to speak of. Circling around the bed he bent over to pick up the flask on on top; it was about the size of a small thermos, and he gave it a small shake before unscrewing the top, confirming that it was empty. He wondered what its purpose was, realizing too late that his back was directly to Hannah when she embraced him, arms sliding beneath his, grasping his length, and breasts pressing against his back.

"Fill that, if you would." Her tone was incredibly casual for someone holding his dick.

"Didn't you- didn't you do whatever you needed to do when you...?" Sucked me off, he finished mentally.

"We were planning to go out, were we not? The effect your emissions have on those sensitive to your presence are only temporary." Her voice lowered to a husky whisper that he didn't think she was capable of as her fingers trailed up and down. "I would like to be able to control myself around you."

"Well you can't just do things like this whenever you want," he said, grasping one of her wrists with his free hand and moving it away. It was now or never, he thought. He had to assert himself somehow in a situation like this, or else-

She did move her hand, willingly, but she moved it somewhere else, brushing against her backside before sliding two fingers _into_ him. Her fingertips pressed against his insides, guided by practiced knowledge, and he shuddered as an electric tingle spread through his body, cheeks going red as he grew hard once more against his will.

"The Deliverer is expected to give of himself to save Algos," she whispered. Her breath was hot against his neck, her hands smooth against his cock. "In any capacity. You would not renege on your solemn duty, would you?"

As the first of many built up in him, coming out in hard spurts and splattering thickly into the flask, he realized he didn't have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

When he was finally able to dress himself he found the clothing to be surprisingly modern in its production, though the green pants and blue shirt were kept fastened by wooden buttons. They looked normal when at arms length, but scintillating patterns of uniform turquoise lines at right angles were reflected when held _just so_ in the light, a trait also shown on the material of the white canvas sneakers. There was also a pair of socks, but no underwear; he wanted to believe it was an oversight, but he knew better.

The room turned out to be part of a large temple, Roman in design. Hannah had been waiting just outside, flask hanging from a belt on her waist; she gestured down the hall, turning and walking, and he followed, falling into step beside her.

"So what are you? I mean, what do you do?"

"I serve as one of the Keepers of the Flame for this region." Noticing his confused look, she added, "fonts of pure magic. They hold corruption at bay, but cannot cleanse it fully." Approaching a set of double doors, she pushed them open.

"So is it an actual flame, or-" He cut his words short as he entered what had to be the building's antechamber, curved ceiling towering over them. In the center of the room was an ornate pylon of brass, ensconcing a pillar of dense, swirling blue-green motes, glowing yet not giving off light. There were other young women nearby, dressed as Hannah was, and he felt their eyes on him as they walked past, expressions slowly turning to hunger.

Fortunately Hannah didn't stop, heading straight out the front doors into the daylight. The city - or town, or wherever he was - was a mixture of anachronisms, marble and concrete apartments lining cobblestone roads. It didn't look large, but there was a sense of abandonment or desolation to it, with few people on the street and partially overgrown buildings. "This feels... empty," he said.

Hannah nodded sadly. "As above, so below. Birth rates have declined, more and more, with the corruption of magic." Continuing, she added, "there is one who could lead us where we need to go: Nansha the Far-Sighted. Her manor is about a day's walk from here, though her condition has deteriorated in recent months, and I question whether she is still capable of augury." Then, with a light smile, she said, "but you can fix that, can't you."

 

*****

 

Their journey took them down cobble roads, which turned to dirt roads, turning again to worn dirt paths through the forest. As they went further in the underbrush on the sides of the lanes grew thick, the color of the leaves surrounding them growing duller. The ominous change in scenery concerned him, but what could possibly be hiding in it more so, and if Hannah was at all capable of protecting them.

As Hannah took a drink from her flask, thick fluid oozing into her mouth, he stopped, turning and scanning the area as he strained his ears. "Are there any animals in this forest?" After a moment of hesitation he added, "or anything dangerous?"

Hannah came to a halt a few paces away, re-screwing the cap. "There shouldn't be. Most corrupted have a fear of large groups of people." A beat later she added, "however-"

A blur shot past his line of vision as felt something sharp and thin sink into his arm. He recoiled, too late, reaching over and finding a bone-like barb embedded in it. Panic welled up in him as his limb went limp, numbness spreading throughout his body, and he tried to cry out but all that came was a loud wheeze. Hannah spun, making a move towards him before a human-sized mass of purple fur and scales collided with her, sending them both into the brush. He heard the sounds of struggle, grunts and animalistic growls, and tried to run over in the hopes hopes of saving her only for his knees to give out, sending him into the dirt.

He struggled to move his limbs, vision going hazy and thoughts becoming harder to form. A hand gripped his shoulder, clawed and powerful, and he was rolled onto his back, his body straddled by something... not human, but close: Purple skin, a long, untamed mane of hair, scaly hands, no clothing, and unmistakably female. Her hands pressed his shoulders into the dirt and she brought her face close to his, sniffing. Her orange eyes blinked in surprise before she stared into his, her lips spreading in a wicked smile as something barbed and serpentine swung back and forth behind her. "Yes..." she hissed, "this one is different!" Opening her mouth wide - too wide for her jaw - she bared her fangs before sinking them into his collarbone.

He let out a silent scream, feeling something seep into him. The creature crawled back as the numbness was replaced with a rising heat, his skin sweating and his heart starting to hammer in his chest. Licking her lips, the creature tore open his pants, and he felt himself start to rise despite his fear and disgust. She took it on one rough, calloused hand, positioning herself above it and leering at him before dropping down onto it with a yowl, engulfing him.

Sickness welled up in the pit of his stomach as he felt her slickness surround him. She began pumping her hips up and down, bouncing hard against his pelvis, driven purely by animal lust. Every instinct was telling him to fend her off, run, _anything_ , but his body wouldn't respond, dull and heavy as lead. All the while she panted and grunted, letting out wild laughs as she watched him twitch his limbs helplessly.

Suddenly a lance of blue-green light shot past from somewhere behind the creature, piercing her shoulder and sending a splatter of blood across his face. She threw herself to the side, screeching before scrambling away into the brush, and Hannah ran up into his view. Kneeling beside him, she held one hand close to his chest, motes of the same blue-green light flickering in and out of existence.

He tried to speak, only managing to force out a weak, "...where..."

"Dead. The other won't return." Hannah raised her hand. "Their venom is painful, but not fatal. I will be able to purge it once my reserves are replenished." She swung one leg over his, pulling her panties aside before sliding his length into her. "Worry not, Deliverer. We'll resume our journey shortly."

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really get written so much as spill out, and it's the sort of thing I'm not at all experienced at writing. I want to apologize, but I'm not sure what _for_ , exactly, or where to start.


End file.
